


Maybe at a Later Date

by killunary



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M, KC Undercover/Spy AU, Lol honestly I shoulda had this drabble written way sooner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 09:09:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10533330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killunary/pseuds/killunary
Summary: He preferred not to lie to himself but maybe he'd make an exception just this one time and say that that infernal woman hadn't wormed her way into his heart.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Lol normally I come in prepared and knowing exactly what I wanna say in the author's notes but I honestly don't have much to say this time around. It's almost 3 in the morning so lol maybe the fact that I'm pretty tired is the reason why. I was planning on watching some more KC Undercover reruns but its too late for that. To all tuning into this fic, I hope y'all enjoy it.:)

Yoruichi had been laid across the couch laughing for what she assumed to be around five minutes. She just couldn’t help it! It was all too damn funny!

           

Byakuya’s downturned eyebrows were the only visible sign of his annoyance, refusing to let lose the growl at the back of his throat. The man tightened the very tie Yoruichi’s wandering hands had discarded not too long ago. Dammit, he couldn’t believe he lost control like that.

           

“Are you quite done?” Byakuya said, not bothering to hide the irritation in his voice.

           

Yoruichi finally sat up, wiping her face clean of the laugh induced tears. She grinned up at the now fully clothed man. “Okay, but I honestly didn’t think she’d walk in.”

           

Byakuya ran a frustrated, embarrassed hand through his hair, frowning at the woman. His eyes narrowed at the realization that Yoruichi’s bra was still visible for all to see. Her bare skin and curves were such a distraction! “Clothe yourself.”

           

Yoruichi smirked, crossing her legs. “Oh? You sure? Because your hands were telling _quite_ another story not too long ago.”

           

She needn’t remind him of his lapse in judgement.

           

The lovely woman chuckled at the distress on his face, in a generous mood so she obliged him by slipping her shirt back on.

           

“I’ve overstayed my visit.”

           

Yoruichi smiled, getting up to walk Byakuya to the door. The pair stepped out into the cool night. Yoruichi waited for Byakuya to get in his car before strolling up to the rolled down window. “I’m up for finishing what we started, if you are. At _your_ place of course.”

           

Byakuya stayed quiet, the steering wheel in his grip, looking directly ahead, instead of at the woman that made him act inappropriately, that brought back to life passions he thought had gone and died with Hisana. A warm hand cupped his cheek before turning his face. Before Byakuya could coldly dismiss Yoruichi, she gently pressed her lips against his. She pulled away right when he was beginning to relent on not kissing her back.

           

“Good night, Byakuya.”

           

He had no reason to still be parked in Yoruichi’s driveway. She had already departed back into her house, after all. Byakuya sighed, finally starting the car.

**Author's Note:**

> To all who made it to the end of this fic, I hope y'all enjoyed it.:) Feedback of any kind is very much appreciated.:)


End file.
